Hot Seat
Hot Seat was a short-lived game show where people had to figure out which negative responses were lies. Gameplay Two married couples played against each other one at a time. One of the spouses had to try and guess what the other would say when asked a round of three questions. The spouse sitting in the "hot seat" would have their emotions measured by an electronic GSR (galvanic skin response) device. Each question would have two choices. The player at the podium would select one answer and the spouse would respond to each choice with a negative response. The arch above the "hot seat" would feature a meter which indicated which answer was more of a lie; the answer that was the most true (the one which had the most lights lit up) was considered the correct answer. The three questions were worth $100, $200, and $400. The couple with the most money at the end of the show could take either an additional $500 or play a bonus round. Whichever option was not chosen went to their opponents. In the bonus round, one final question was asked. A correct answer won the couple a trip and a new car; an incorrect answer, however, lost their front game winnings. Pilot The pilot was played the same as the series with the exception of the bonus round: the husband sat in front of a turntable, while the wife saw the lie-detector reactions in another isolation booth. The husband would be shown three prizes (in this case, a washer/dryer combo, an expensive sports car, and a cheap iron with ironing board), and had to say "No, I would not like that prize." for each one. After the husband's third reaction, the wife chose which prize the couple would win. However, there was a twist: namely, the third prize was modeled by a young lady wearing a bikini. The wife, unaware of this and only seeing that the lie detector had shot to the very end of the scale for the third prize, chose it (again, based on her husband's reaction, which had clearly lied about not wanting the model). After the wife came out of the booth, she screamed in agony upon seeing what the show had done. Gallery HOT_SEAT 03.PNG|The set from the pilot. HOT_SEAT 02.PNG|The set from the aired series. HOT_SEAT 04.png|The wife of one of the couples in the "Hot Seat". The arch above her is the meter. HOT_SEAT 05.png|Contestant Debbie's "true" feelings about being asked if she would be angry if her husband suggested they visit a nude beach… HOT_SEAT 06.png|…And her true feelings about being "curious and a little eager" about visiting a nude beach. Her husband predicted the former, so he would be wrong. HOT_SEAT 07.png|It wasn't uncommon for the meter to rise all the way to the top on some occasions, or that there would be a large difference of emotions between answers. hotseat1.jpg Other Pics Hot_Seat_Promo_Premiere_Pic.jpg hotseat-pilot.jpg Music Stan Worth Open – "Bumpity-Bump #2" Close – "Bumpity-Bump #3" Inventor Merrill Heatter & Bob Quigley Rating Studio ABC Television Center, Los Angeles, CA Trivia Both "Hot Seat" and Family Feud aired on ABC on July 12, 1976. Hot Seat is the last Heatter-Quigley production to air on a network other than NBC until 1985. Links Jay Anton's Hot Seat Page YouTube Videos Promo for Hot Seat Full Episode (rumored to be the premiere) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Category:Adult Category:Relationship Category:Dating Category:Romance Category:Lying Category:Gambling Category:ABC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:MGM Television Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1976 premieres Category:1976 endings